Sweet Success
by Inu Yukoi
Summary: Young Anna Marie is a 23 year old baker with a 5 year old adopted daughter Clover is the niece of our very on Mr. Watari. she is dragged into he kira case accidentally. Can a certain sugar loving detective keep what he charishes safe from Kira's evil clutches or will he fail to save those who he loves. (* Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated T for now. may change later*)


*I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!* P.S characters may seem OOC at times

My name is Anna Marie, I'm 5'6" I have shoulder length red hair and sea blue eyes. I'm twenty-three years of age and I own a bakery 'Something Sweet' located in central Winchester, we haven't been open all that long so it hasn't been all too busy. Right now I'm working on my bachelor's degree in the culinary arts. I bake most the sweets in my bakery, along with my good friend Elisa, who was in desperate need of a job. She had mouths to feed. I had no other choice in hiring her anyway. I haven't had much success in hiring people due to the fact I didn't want anybody stealing my recipes. Even though business wasn't off to a great start my 'uncle', so I call him, places orders almost every day. I knew why of course, though I can't believe that a one person could single handedly eat all the sweets in the order in nearly two days. I've met him once. Though I can't believe he's not over weight, must have a high metabolism. He's also kind of cute if you ask me, and he looks oblivious to things when it comes to social interaction. On Mondays, Thursdays and Sundays I would close early at four in the afternoon and go visit my uncle. Every time I go visit I always have a new concoction that I whipped up to see if it would be good to put on the menu.

Today was a rainy Thursday and I mean it was absolutely pouring. It was four-thirty, and I had just pulled a red-velvet cake out of the oven when there was a bang on the entrance. There stood a woman I'd say about thirty-five with a young child in her arms. I quickly out the cake on the cooling rack and rushed to unlock the door. The woman looked as if she had been crying, and the poor child looked traumatized, she looked to be about four to five years of age. "Ma'am are you alright?" I had asked pulling up a seat for her and her daughter. Looking up she shivered "D-do you h-haave a phone Th-that I could use?" she asked. "Yes one moment." I told her walking towards the kitchen. I came back out with two blankets and the bakery's portable phone. "Here you are." I said handing her the phone and wrapping the blankets around her and her daughter. Then I went to go close the blinds and start putting a few of the chairs onto the tables. When she was done she set the phone down and limped over to me. "Miss. I have a favor to ask of you. And my daughter already knows what's going on. She's a gifted child." She said panting." Are you alright ma'am." I ask getting concerned. "Do – you know of Wammy's Orphanage for gifted children is located?" she asked holding her side. I pulled a chair over and sat her down pulling out my medical kit. "Yes my uncle runs the place. And may I ask what happened?" I asked holding the gauze over her wound. "I don't have a lot of time. My daughter needs to be somewhere safe. They're looking for her. My family. They mean to murder us." She said growing pale. "Who ma'am?" I asked as she laid her head down on the table. "Please. Keep my angle safe for me. My name is Clara Sanchez, this is my daughter Clover. Please." She said waving for her daughter to come over. "Yes ma'am no harm will come towards your daughter." I said calling the ambulance. "Clover, hunny. This lady is going to take you somewhere safe. She's going to protect you. Be a good girl for mommy ok." She said as the little girl started crying. Clara pulled out a slip of paper. They were adoption files. "Please. Wammy said a woman named Anna Marie would be an excellent foster parent for Clover. Find her please and have her sign these before they find my baby." She said crying. "Ma'am I am Anna Marie. I promise you I will protect and love your daughter as if she was my own. The ambulance is here ma'am try to hold on a little longer. They can help you." I said reaching for my pen. I finished signing the papers and the medic's team came rushing in. They put her on the stretcher and as soon as they got her into the van they were off. "We're going to follow them come with me dear." I said holding out my hand for her. She took it with tears struck in her blue doe eyes. She started crying her little heart out. So I picked her up and locked up the bakery and got her into my car and strapped her in.

Within ten minutes we were at the hospital. When we got there she didn't have much longer left. They gave us the room number and we went straight there. Clover ran and gave her a huge hug. "Clover baby you be good for Anna alright. She's going to take care of you. I love you baby, so much." She told her taking a deep breath. "I wuv you too mama." Clover said crying. She flat lined and I shouted for a doctor. A nurse came running down the hall. The doctor came in shorty after that. They did everything they could, but she was gone. I opened my arms up to Clover and she came running to me sobbing. "Shh, everything's going to be alright." I shushed her and she only hugged me tighter.

All that week I didn't go to visit my uncle. He had heard about what happen and paid for the funeral himself. After the funeral I left Elisa in charge of the bakery for a while. I only told her half the story and she understood. I turned the den next to my bedroom into a child's room. I let her pick out the carpet and wall color. And while the painters and carpenters were working I took her out to get clothes and toys and a bed for her room. She really loved the color green. For the past few weeks of getting her settled she always came into my room in the middle of the night crying. So she's been sleeping in my room. On October the fifteenth. A month after all this began she's finally settled in. I've been home schooling her and taking her to the bakery with me. Today I finally got her to help me decorate a cake with me for L. The décor didn't turn out that bad. A little more practice and she could help me with the window cakes. Clover seemed be excited when I mentioning her helping me decorate cakes. "After this one we got to stop by uncle Wammy's. We need to drop off an order." I said smiling. When she smiled back my heart just melted. As we got in the car my cell went off. ~click~ "Hello. Amy here." I answered. "Really. Alright then I'll see you there." I said hanging up. "We're going to take a little trip Clover." I told here as I turned around. "Weh we going?" she asked munching on a lemon-zinger cookie. "Well Uncle Wammy just called and he said he's in Japan with Ryuzaki. And said if we wanted to we could come over for a little while. Though Ryuzaki is on an important case and need to keep quiet so he can get his work done." I said pulling up to the house. As we walked upto the house I noticed the door had been forcefully opened. "Clover come here." I said and picked her up. I cautiously walked into the door. I pulled out my pistol and slowly moved my way through the house. Nobody was here. None of our stuff was stolen either, everything was still here. Just was thrown around as if somebody was quickly looking for something. I grabbed the phone and walked into Clover's bedroom to get her packed up, and to call the police. Her door was ripped off its hinges. On her walk looked to be spray paint 'We're coming for you' it read. Clover started crying and hugged my neck tightly. Her clothes seemed to be ruined, her toys, everything. I walked out of her room and sat her on my bed. As I pulled out one of my t-shirts, which on her went down past her knees, she looked at me holding one of my pillows. "I promise you I'm not going to let anything happen to you as long as I have breath left in me." I said pulling the shirt down over her head.

"Let's go out to eat before we leave for the airport shall we. Where do you want to go?" I asked her, grabbing the keys and the police where investigating the scene of our home. "Chicken." Was all she said. So I took her to get some chicken strips and chips. She ate slowly and quietly as I drove towards London's private airport. I had sent a letter and business papers to Elisa signing for temporary management of 'Something Sweet Bakery' till I returned, and I trust that my bakery will be in good hands so I didn't have a worry. "This traffic is absolutely horrible." I said with an annoyed tone. Finally what seemed to be hours of waiting in traffic just to get to the airport, I took a left turn onto a back road that would lead to the private airways. "Is that plane just for us?" Clover asked when we pulled up and there was nobody else around. "Yes. This is called a private jet. This one is actually mine." I said as we climbed up the steps and took our seat. "We will be arriving in Tokyo in about fifteen hours. So fasten your seats and we'll be ready for take-off" the pilot said and I sat down next to Clover who was hugging her bunny rather tightly. "Clover it's alright. Once we are up high enough in the air you can walk around or laydown and take a nap. Ok." I said as the plane was making way for departure. "Wha were you wike when you was wittle?" Clover looked up at me and asked. "Hmmm…. Well I was very curious about everything. I like to go outside and play in the dirt with the boys. I never got into any trouble. Well there was this one time where I had put cake inside Uncle's shoes'. Let's say I didn't see the outside for some time." I laughed heartily remembering. "I always seemed to have a book on my person at all times, whether I was reading it or doing other things. I would only be outside playing with the other children a few hours. Then I would go straight to the library." I said pulling out a piece of cake for her. "Where you gwo up at?" she asked eyeing the cake. "Well I had a mother and father. They were high up in society. Rich if you ask me, and they would drop me off at Wammy's all the time for months and months at a time. I got to the point I told them if they were never going to be around for me then I was to stay at Wammy's. so they left me at the orphanage. Uncle 'adopted' me and I went everywhere with him…. Well not on cases with Ryuzaki and stuff. I stayed at the orphanage at those times." I said looking out the window of the plane.

We arrived in Tokyo and I called a cab to take us to the hotel Ryuzaki was staying at. Clover had passed out hours before the plane landed and it was a three hour drive to the hotel. When we got there I had to carry her in. It was about three in the morning and there seemed to be officers' in the building. As I reached the elevator Clover opened her eyes. "Where we at?" she asked sleepily. "We're at the hotel go back to sleep ok." I said and she laid her head back on my shoulder. 'Just why did it have to be the top floor?' I thought to myself. I opened the door with the key and walked in. there were also officers' in this room. Well that's a shocker for L to ask for assistance on a case. But oh well. I walked over to L as everybody stared as I walked across the room. "Where's uncle?" I whispered. Then Uncle walked into the room with a cake and coffee. "Should have known." I said quietly laughing. "Well I'm going to find a bedroom to put her in." I said turning around to walk out the door. Before I knew it L was behind me. "I don't use my bed therefore you two can use it for now if you'd like." He said. "Thank you Ryu." I said as he showed me to the bedroom.

~L's POV~

As I slowly got up to show Anna to the bedroom I noticed a look from Light-kun that made me uncomfortable. It was a mysterious look. A look of deceit. I now had a ten percent suspicion that he would try and use Anna-san to get to me. I need to be careful.

Normal pov

As I put Clover into bed and tucked her in I left the room. Everybody was still starring at me still. "Keep staring and ill rip your eyes out, don't y'all have work to do." I said giving them a glare that could put their mothers' to shame. They snapped back to work nervously. I walked into the kitchen and made me a cup of hot tea. As I sat down at the table I put my head in my hands and sighed. "This cant be happening. How am I going to keep her safe if they keep coming?" I said starting to cry. Little did I know Uncle was just coming into the kitchen to get L another slice of cake and more coffee. It was about four in the morning when I looked up at the doorway to see Clover standing there. "I had a bad dweem." She said rubbing her eyes. I got up and filled her sippy cup with some water. "Come here." I said opening up my arms. She crawled into my lap and I started to rock her back to sleep. As she drifted off to sleep I slowly got up and put her back into the bed and crawled into the other side of the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning at 5 to make breakfast for everyone. Whether they ate before they got here or not if they got hungry there would be food in the kitchen for them. I made enough biscuts and dounuts for 30 people and made some bacon and eggs as well. I had everything under plater lids to keep the steam in so the food wouldn't get cold. I was fixing me a cup of coffee when I heard someone walk in. I turn around to meet black eyes. "Good morning Zaki." I said turning back around and dumping 12 sugar cubes into the cup and handing it to him. He took it and sipped it. He looked pleased with the amount of sugar and I turned around to fix me another cup only putting it in my light blue travel mug. "Have you seen uncle around?" I asked going to the fridge and grabbing the watermelon I chopped the night before and put a little sugar over top it. "I believe he is still in bed." He said putting down his empty cup and grabbing one of the strawberry jam filled donuts I had made earlier. "Well tell him im going to borrow his car when he wakes. Clover needs clothes now because somebody broke in and destroyed everything before we left." I said leaving the kitchen to go wake Clover up. As I left the kitchen I ran into chief. "Good morning Yagami-san. There is breakfast in there if any of you guys are hungry" I said smiling and walking to the bedroom to wake Clover. I walked into the room to see Clover in the weirdest positions. Her head was near the foot of the bed, she was laying on her left arm and the right was dangling off the side of the bed and her knees were bent under her belly leaving her in a sort of fetal position. I giggled and walked over to the bed with a spare outfit of mine that I had altered to fit her. "Clover sweetie, it's time to get up. Got to get your breakfast eaten so we can go get you some new clothes." I said picking her up and putting her into a sitting position so I could help her put her clothes on.

As we walked into the kitchen I noticed that someone has put aside a small plate for Clover. "They eat like pigs so I put aside a plate so Clover could have some breakfast" Chief said standing behind me. "Thank you Yagami-san. Clover go eat so we may leave sweetie." She walked over to the table to eat while I cleaned all the dishes. When she was done I noticed uncle walk in. "Oh good your awake uncle." I said smiling. "Good morning Anna, good morning Clover." He greeted with a smile. "I'm borrowing your car for the morning." I said bluntly walking out of the kitchen with Clover in my arms. "Bye guys! Try to play nice" I said giving them a smile walking out the door. "So where do you want to go shopping today Clover?" I asked turning onto the highway towards Tokyo.


End file.
